Lord Malignus
Lord Malignus is a powerful warrior and king of the Undead. He is one of the only known immortals to live in Albion. Biography Lord Malignus is the lost brother of the hero, Scythe. Long before the Heroes Guild was even built, Malignus was seperated from his brother because his parents sensed a dark power within him. He was taken by his father to the Obsidian Eye where he was raised by the Blood Witches. During his childhood, the Blood Witches used Malignus as a slave and an experiment, testing new spells on him and forcing him to tirelessly work for them. When he grew older, nightmares of his former family began to afflict him and his witch guardians revealed his past to him. From that day on, Malignus had a deep hatred for his brother which the witches would attempt to exploit; they would make Malignus powerful enough to kill his former family and turn the world over to them. For years, Malignus would allow the witches to transform him into a powerful being; his strength, skill, and will power increased to rival William Black's own. His transformation would become complete once the witches turned him into an immortal. Malignus would rise up to face his brother only after both Jack of Blades and Knight of Blades were defeated. During William Black's battles with both of these unholy figures, Malignus struck a deal with the Queen of Blades, eventually marrying her. Both Malignus and the Queen of Blades fought against William Black in a tremendous battle in which William was nearly defeated. In what seemed like an instant, however, the tide of the battle shifted and the Queen of Blades was defeated with Malignus following not long after. As William began to rebuild Albion as king, Malignus was building his strength in the darkness. Though William thought he slew Malignus completely, he had no idea that Malignus had become immortal. Malignus would rest in the Hollow Pit for years, building his strength and reflecting on his battle. At first, he grew more angry as he thought of the battle, however, he began to pick apart the events leading up to the fight and realized he was merely a puppet to be used by the Blood Witches. Malignus recovered but now his power was drained; though he could still live forever, if he received a harsh enough blow, he would face oblivion. With this realization, Malignus set off to gain vengeance against the Blood Witches. His powers in Will were great so he summoned an army of ghastly spirits to accompany him on his siege of the Obsidian Eye. With his army, Malignus slaughtered nearly all of them, leaving only the weakest of the witches to serve him from now on. He and his army returned to the Hollow Pit where the construction of Malignus's new kingdom would take place. As the kingdom was being built, Malignus would have many children with his witch servants, creating an entirely new branch of his family's bloodline. As he grew older, his children would leave the Hollow Pit and venture out into the world to start their own lives but Malignus would remain in the underground. As his Undead army killed more, his army would grow stronger as victims became soldiers. Lord Malignus would stay in solitude and make Hollow Pit much larger and more populated but something was missing; his lost love, the Queen of Blades. Lord Malignus began to study the technology used by his brother's kingdom and attempt to use it to bring his love back from oblivian. The result of Malignus's rigorous research and his subjects' tireless work was the Gate of Oblivion, a machine that would give Malignus the ability to pull his love from the depths of destruction. Before he could use such aninstrument, however, the Tattered Spire, a creation of his brother's kingdom, would become active and nearly destroy the Old Kingdom and place anything near it in ruin, including the Hollow Pit. A small percentage of the Hollow Pit's inhabitants survived, not including Malignus; the blast from the Spire was enough to kill him. His loyal surviving servants would use the Gate of Oblivion to bring him back to life but now, the Will power that the machine ran on was drained. After that blow, Malignus had nothing to do but wait until gate recharged enough Will power for another use which would take thousands of years. Malignus would sleep that entire time, awakening just before the Fall of Albion. During this time, Malignus attempted to rebuild his kingdom, even bringing creatures from Erebus into his fold. Category:Hero